


Liebchen

by localgoth



Series: Odyssey 2163 [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, Sci-Fi, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoth/pseuds/localgoth
Summary: A little scene that doesn't fit anywhere particular in the timeline. Charlie comforts Callisto after a nightmare.
Relationships: Original Non-Binary Character/Original Male Character
Series: Odyssey 2163 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602319
Kudos: 3





	Liebchen

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie is German, which might be news if you're reading this and are not one of the people from my dnd group. This was a really dumb excuse to get them to speak German but I needed it.

Something jostled Charlie awake. The movement ended as quickly as it had began, leaving Charie to wonder if it had been temporary turbulence in their half awake confusion. But then they heard the unmistakable sound of heavy, desperate breathing and remembered they were not alone. They had not gone to bed alone, nor had they for quite a few days now. Such a simple difference had a positive impact on Charlie’s rest, with the exception being now when their company had been the one to (unwillingly) wake them before artificial day began. Charlie pealed an eye open, as much as they could muster with sleep threatening to drag them back down. They could discern the shadowy outline that made up Callisto, sitting upright on the bed as his breaths shook his form. Something was not right. Callisto was not well, and while Charlie was fighting sleep off, they knew they had to make things better again. 

They found the strength to sit up. Callisto seemed unaware of Charlie’s consciousness for the moment. Charlie rested their hands on his back. The act caused Callisto to jump in a way that suggested he might not have known where he was, or who was there with them. Respectfully, Charlie retreated. The light was dim in the room, but they could see the shimmer of sweat on the man’s skin, the way his hair was smoothed across his temples with a dampness.

His shoulders only relaxed when he seemed to have recognized Charlie. They took it as their cue to move in closer. Their body pressed to his back, arms wrapped around his waist, half holding him out of their concern, half to support their exhausted body.They wanted him to know they were there, that they meant no harm. They did not know of what monsters haunted the man’s sleep, but they were not one of them. Perhaps they were not the most fearsome of warriors, but Callisto could find solace in their arms.

They held him wordlessly until his breathing finally evened out. Their head turned, letting their lips linger in a kiss on the back of his shoulder, moving a few inches over and kissing yet another inch of Callisto’s skin. “Ich habe dich.” Charlie uttered, too tired to think about what language they were speaking in, nor how affectionately they spoke it in. “Alles is gut.” They reassured, while continuing to press sleepy kisses along his shoulder and up towards his neck. “Ich habe dich, liebchen.” The last word had slipped out before they had even realized it. Liebchen - a term of endearment. Hearing themselves say it then, they realized how accurate it was for Callisto. How fond they had grown of the man. They wondered if Callisto would understand. He sighed beneath their embrace. It was the most positive response they had gotten from him yet, and a moment later, he shifted out of their arms and rested back in bed.

Charlie pulled the sheets to cover him, siddling back in next to him as well. Ironic that they felt the most awake now when Callisto was seemingly calming down. They rested on their pillow, looking towards the Martian, as if monitoring him. Callisto returned their gaze in silence. His calm expression making him seem almost angelic in the low lighting of the room. He lifted a hand, cupping Charlie’s face, a thumb tracing gently along their cheek. 

“Liebchen,” He repeated the word in his strange Martian accent. A warm sensation flooded Charlie. They wondered if he knew the significance of the word, or if Callisto was just playing parrot. Within the next moment, Callisto nuzzled in closer, burying his face against Charlie’s chest, while his hand rested in their hair. Charlie rested an arm around him, holding him close and letting their lips brush lightly against his forehead, still tingling inside from the sweet word it had been too long since they last heard. 


End file.
